


橘子味恋人

by NAHUCHA



Category: (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAHUCHA/pseuds/NAHUCHA
Relationships: 全昭妍/宋雨琦
Kudos: 15





	橘子味恋人

宋雨琦发情了。

I-DLE刚刚结束了新歌Senorita的末放舞台，全昭妍还没来得及到后台休息，就被跟在身后的宋雨琦扯到一旁的待机室里去了。

全昭妍因为对方有些大力的动作吃痛的轻呼了一声，换做平时，宋雨琦已经担忧的关心她了。只是此时，宋雨琦低着头紧紧抓着全昭妍朝待机室走去。

“砰！”

清脆的关门声后，宋雨琦顺手锁住了房门。转身把全昭妍抵在墙边，墙面的冰凉隔着衣服也触碰着全昭妍的身体。

“雨琦，你干嘛？！”全昭妍的话分明是质问，在此刻却显得有些嗔怪。

还没等到回应，全昭妍就嗅到了一股浓郁的橘子清香。

在湿漉的舌尖舔吻上自己后颈的腺体时，全昭妍脑子里只剩一个感知，宋雨琦果然发情了。

如果用动物来形容宋雨琦的话，全昭妍会毫无犹豫的说她是乖巧可爱的大狗狗，当然这是在宋雨琦处于正常状态的时候。

宋雨琦是个Alpha。作为一名Omega的全昭妍知道后是开心的，相比起以后找一个不爱的Alpha在一起，她肯定会选择一个爱的人，而恰巧她爱着宋雨琦。

全昭妍是一个不善言辞的人，队内能够和她谈心大抵只有徐穗珍了。这其中除了徐穗珍心智成熟些以外，最主要的原因还是因为她是组合里唯一的Beta，这免去了全昭妍很多顾虑。

全昭妍跟她说了很多事情，包括喜欢宋雨琦。

徐穗珍作为Beta的好处是对于信息素并不敏感，这样她就能更好的去感受爱情，而不是处于欲望去接受一份感情。所以她会担心全昭妍也许是出于其他原因喜欢宋雨琦，比如那专属于Alpha的强大信息素，说真的，宋雨琦散发出的甘甜橘子味对于橘子爱好者的全昭妍来说杀伤力巨大。

全昭妍听了她的顾虑也只是笑了笑，没有说话。

宋雨琦不是Alpha，全昭妍也会喜欢她。是从什么时候开始的呢，全昭妍也说不清楚，等到喜爱已经无法自拔的时候，全昭妍才惊觉早已习惯每天都能见到宋雨琦，就是作为队长远远的看着她也是幸福的。

“昭妍……我好难受……”

即便是发情，宋雨琦也像只大狗狗，不过品种倒是变了。

全昭妍想起两人第一次发生关系的时候。宋雨琦也是毫无征兆的发情了，Alpha的发情热来得又急又快，房间里顿时弥漫着强烈的信息素气味，等到全昭妍反应过来的时候，她已经被宋雨琦压倒在了床上。

信息素如同催情的迷药，全昭妍只记得最后宋雨琦在这场情爱里不停的对她说着爱意。

“我爱你啊，昭妍。”

宋雨琦喜欢全昭妍，这倒是令徐穗珍有些吃惊，她虽是beta，闻不见Alpha的信息素味，却是没由来的讨厌她们。分明是人，可总不受控制的强迫别人做那些事。

她以为宋雨琦找上全昭妍，只不过是为了给自己找个发泄的对象，所以当她在听到宋雨琦说喜欢全昭妍并且从对方眼里看到那溢出的满满爱意时，着实有些吃惊。

“雨琦，你干嘛？”

“昭妍……我好难受……”

其实刚才在彩排的时候，全昭妍就闻到更加浓郁的橘子清香，那是宋雨琦散发出来的。虽说自第一次后，全昭妍身上总是带着宋雨琦的气味，但并不会如此肆虐的弥漫。

全昭妍很喜欢宋雨琦的气味，就像午后的假日，阳光透过玻璃照射而来轻打在身上，让她觉得很温暖。

不过现在并不是享受的时间，全昭妍知道Alpha发起情来是一发不可收拾的，她在闻到气味后，内心也明显的有些悸动，不过作为I-DLE的队长，她们现在正在进行打歌末放舞台的彩排，再任性，也不可能拿组合的前途开玩笑。

她尽量避免与宋雨琦的身体接触，这样起码自己能保持最后的清醒。

“雨琦……你忍一忍好吗，我们先回去……”全昭妍的话也因为宋雨琦凑上来乱舔的唇舌说的断断续续。

“昭妍……昭妍……”

宋雨琦听到全昭妍的话，脑子里的那根弦又要断裂了。

她涨红着脸，把头从全昭妍的白皙的脖颈里抬起来。

“可是……我受不了了。”

全昭妍也舍不得看着宋雨琦痛苦，但是最后的理智告诉她，现在她们是在外面，哪怕是每个组合都有独立的待机室，也难免不会有人闯进来。

宋雨琦此刻满脸写着欲求不满，哼哼唧唧的继续说着。

“我跟舒华说了，有事情……叫她帮我盯着附近，不会……不会有人来的。”

全昭妍知道宋雨琦一向和叶舒华交好，只是这档子事也要告诉她，实在有些羞愧了。

不过她虽害怕别人瞧了去她跟宋雨琦此间会做的隐秘之事，却更担心宋雨琦的身体。

“那……我用手帮帮你。”

说出的问话，在看到宋雨琦的隐忍痛苦模样时，就已经变了味。

宋雨琦的气味越来越浓郁，全昭妍也感觉到略微的刺痛麻痹着全身，后背因为磨蹭着墙边，有些轻微的刺骨。

全昭妍把宋雨琦拉到一旁的沙发上坐下，抬手将对方的短裙掀起，因为发情热而肿胀的性器在底裤的包裹里显得更加色情，全昭妍颤抖着用手拉开底裤的一边，宋雨琦粗大的分身就迫不及待的挺立在双腿之间。

“你……你摸摸……”

宋雨琦的声音犹如平地响雷炸裂在全昭妍的耳边。

其实那晚，她并没有如此直观的看到宋雨琦的身体，突如其来的羞耻感简直快要爆棚了。

“嗯……”

全昭妍蹲在沙发边，让自己的视线与面前的东西平行，用双手轻抚上宋雨琦的性器。

“啊……好烫……”

Alpha的性器在发情热的时候总是不受控制，这也导致了她们必须要得到满足才能够平安的度过发情期。

宋雨琦也因为这句话略微的有些尴尬，不过瞬间便被下一波热潮给淹没了。

“嗯……嗯……”

全昭妍感觉到自己的身体也随着双手上下套弄的行为有些发烫，脑子也有些混乱了。

以往便知道，Omega会因为Alpha的信息素而意乱情迷，她也该想到自己面对的宋雨琦除了是一个Alpha以外，还是一位信息素极为吸引人的Alpha。

不能再这样下去，否则自己也会发情的。

全昭妍这样想，手上的动作开始加快。她站起身来，跨坐在宋雨琦身上。宋雨琦腿间的分身横亘在两人之间,导致全昭妍无法更加亲密的与她靠近。

“嗯……昭妍，我感觉要……要到了……”

宋雨琦的声音仿佛是救世主一样，全昭妍不再去想其他的，手上的动作越来越快，被握住的性器在手里不断膨胀，柱体上的青筋在双手来回摩擦下快速凸起，似回应全昭妍的热情，磨蹭着她的掌心。

全昭妍的羞耻感前所未有的刺激着她的大脑，双手又套弄了十几下，便感觉手里的性器一颤，只听得宋雨琦大叫一声。

“啊……”

一股浓稠的白色液体喷涌而出，她一时没来得及躲开，便被精液直击面门，连宋雨琦的裙子也被弄脏了。

“昭妍……对不起。”

全昭妍的手还没收回，双手所触的柱体在高潮后突突的跳动。再看宋雨琦一脸歉意，她心里的不适感一下便没了。

“没事。”

“我爱你。”

宋雨琦不大愿意全昭妍为自己做这样的事，这让她觉得有些对不起全昭妍。自己岂不是和那些只为了情爱不顾及恋人感受的Alpha毫无区别了。

全昭妍是了解宋雨琦的。她在当然知道自家小孩最后的道歉是因为什么，后来她总是会想幸好是宋雨琦陪在自己身边。

宋雨琦伸手替全昭妍清理干净了脸，又拉着她赶紧去换了衣服。

全昭妍安心的看着恋人处理着这一些，她喜欢看宋雨琦为了两人的事情忙碌，或者说她喜欢宋雨琦眼里只有自己。

这么可爱的人，真想抱抱她。

全昭妍想的时候，双手就已经环上了宋雨琦的腰，她把头窝进对方怀里，却在下一秒立刻逃开了。

宋雨琦的身体特别烫。

Alpha在发情期时，是不可能只有一次发情热的。再看眼前的小孩一脸迷茫的瞧着自己，显然是不清楚的。

绝不可以在这里。

全昭妍当下立断，掏出手机给徐穗珍打了一个电话。

不一会儿，便拉着宋雨琦快速离开电视台，钻进了大楼下面听着的一辆黑色汽车里。

“穗珍姐？”

宋雨琦惊讶的看着驾驶座的人。

“送你回家？”

徐穗珍的问话显然不是对宋雨琦的回应，而是对着另一边的全昭妍。

“嗯，回去方便一点。”

全昭妍靠在宋雨琦身上，轻声的回道。

抓过宋雨琦的手，揣在怀里，又仰头对着她的耳朵厮磨着。

“别打扰姐姐开车，抱我一会。”

宋雨琦知道，全昭妍要她做的一定不会是坏事。她收紧圈着全昭妍的手，没有再去打扰徐穗珍。

车子不一会就到了全昭妍家楼下，全昭妍牵着宋雨琦跟徐穗珍道了别就准备离开。突然又想起了什么，转身对着徐穗珍说。

“姐，明天帮我请个假。”

“知道了。”徐穗珍刚才一直的沉默寡言导致声音有些沙哑，“还有雨琦，我不会忘的。”

“嗯，谢谢姐。”全昭妍感激的看着徐穗珍。

“快上去吧，别被人瞧见了。”徐穗珍说着挥了挥手，驾着车离开了。

宋雨琦很疑惑全昭妍为什么要回家，还带着自己。在她想要问全昭妍的时候，突然感觉到身体一热，她的第二次发情热已经来了。

宋雨琦越来越烫的体温已经明显通过两人相握的双手传递给了全昭妍。全昭妍加快了步伐，拉着宋雨琦快速往家里赶去。

全昭妍成年后就自己买了一套小房子，以便没有行程的时候，自己回来住，没想到现在却有了其他用途。

“昭妍……我好热……为什么……嗯……”

宋雨琦憋着的话，在进了家门后，全部问出了口。

全昭妍没有跟她解释，反而是拉着自家发情的大狗狗走进卧室。然后打开了房间里的过滤器，她可不想被两人的气味给腻死，虽然宋雨琦的信息素很好闻。

全昭妍牵着宋雨琦走到床边坐下，眼睛盯着她。

“雨琦，什么都不要问，跟着自己的心走。”

“昭妍……”

宋雨琦当然知道自己想要什么，她只想要全昭妍。

第一次的时候，宋雨琦完全横冲直撞，发情热搞得她昏昏沉沉根本无法体会到与全昭妍水乳交融时的快乐，有的只是身体上最原始的快感。这个体验让她郁闷了很长一段时间，甚至是有些愧对全昭妍。

“我想把自己全部给你。”

宋雨琦还没有完全标记她，这是全昭妍一直以来的顾虑。这的确让她感到不安，害怕某一天宋雨琦就突然离开自己了。

宋雨琦只记得最后的理智在听到全昭妍的话时四分五裂。

全昭妍把宋雨琦压倒在床上，舔舐起她温热的嘴唇，柔软的舌尖抵开宋雨琦的唇齿，与她的香舌纠缠。

“哈……嗯……”

全昭妍松开了恋人的唇，凑到她耳边，轻声地说着。

“雨琦，标记我吧。”

宋雨琦很喜欢全昭妍身上的气味，朗姆酒的甜润在第一次闻到之后，总是念念不忘的。特别是与自己的气味相融洽的时候，宋雨琦总是感到特别喜爱。

宋雨琦因为情欲的刺激，刚才释放过性器又在裤子里膨胀起来，她解开快要被撑破的裤子，Alpha粗大的性器便立刻跳了出来。 又再次伸手解开全昭妍的衣服，扯下了对方早已被粘湿的裙子和底裤。

宋雨琦转了一个身，将全昭妍压在身下，任由分身贴着两人的小腹。炽热的性器烫的全昭妍一惊，颈后的腺体分泌出的气味更加浓郁了。

“嗯……嗯……雨琦”

宋雨琦贴着她的耳朵，厮磨着。

“昭妍……”

全昭妍用双手挡着自己的双眼，试图让自己不那么羞耻。这样一丝不挂的暴露在宋雨琦面前，着实让她尴尬。

宋雨琦也不恼，只是继续舔吻着全昭妍的耳朵，鼻子，再顺着嘴唇一直往下，轻轻地啃咬起了身下人胸前的红豆。

“嗯………哈…”

全昭妍的低吟无疑时刺激着宋雨琦的脑神经，她用右手轻轻分开了全昭妍的双腿，又抓住自己的性器柱身，用性器顶端缓慢的研磨着全昭妍的花瓣口。

只是这样的触碰，全昭妍便舒服的开口轻吟。

“好……好舒服……嗯……”

宋雨琦听得头脑一热，便略微加重了啃咬顶端的力气，疼的全昭妍轻呼一声，接着开始后面更加重要的事。

“昭妍……我…我来了……”不管怎么样，还是想告诉恋人自己接下来进行的事情。宋雨琦抬头看着她的眼睛，瞧见全昭妍似轻微的点了点。

花瓣因为性器的长时间摩擦，已经充血变得肿胀起来，全昭妍感觉到空虚极了，却也不好开口求欢，却是宋雨琦小心询问的时候，已经顾不得那么多，恨不得马上被身上人狠狠贯穿。

“啊……”

宋雨琦抓住全昭妍的臀瓣往自己面前按压，右手扶着性器一点一点的朝前插入，滚烫的柱身刺入进去的时候，全昭妍忍不住呻吟出声。

全昭妍被突然闯入的庞然大物刺的一痛，脸上的冷汗直往下滑，低头看着宋雨琦因为自己的惊呼而担心的表情，轻言细语地安慰她。

“不要紧的……雨琦……我想要你…”

宋雨琦听着她安慰的话语，心里的愧疚好了些许，又因着发情热的缘故，硕大的性器埋在温暖潮湿的蜜穴里，让她一瞬间失了神。

发狠的冲撞在全昭妍身体来回的抽插着，蜜穴不断的分泌着液体欢迎着不速之客，内里的褶皱一层一层的包裹着宋雨琦的坚硬的性器。每一处肌肤都毫无保留的舔舐上来，害怕错过了这次狂欢之旅。

“嗯……唔……”

全昭妍似猫叫的呻吟自口中溢出，一字一句的打在了宋雨琦心上最深处的柔软。她已经完全控制不了自己，信息素的急剧分泌，让房间内的空气更加萎靡淫乱。

“我爱你……我爱你……”

宋雨琦带着哭腔的烟嗓在此刻更为迷人，她不停的喊着全昭妍的名字，一下一下的冲撞着身下的最稚嫩的小穴。全昭妍的内壁不断地收缩，一刻也不停的吸附着宋雨琦的性器，慢慢的把性器吃的更深，直到宋雨琦来到了生殖腔口。

顶端的小孔不小心漏出一点滚烫的浓液，滴在全昭妍的生殖腔口，激得她一颤，身子向上一挺，与宋雨琦亲密的距离更加紧密。

“啊……嗯……雨琦啊……”

“我在……嗯……”

不小心喊出了恋人的名字，换来的却是更温柔的回应。

宋雨琦看着全昭妍泛红的身体，身下一用力，直接贯穿了整个生殖腔，直抵全昭妍的最深处。持续不断大开大合的抽插，刺激着生殖腔的嫩肉，它们张牙舞抓的勾住硕大的性器，仿佛它下一秒就会离开。

身下抽插不停，速度越来越快，蜜水不断的从两人结合的地方流淌出来沾湿了两人的大腿，湿润了身下的床单，一大片水渍晕开，淫乱至极。

宋雨琦略微抬高了身体，又是一顿狠狠的抽插，深深浅浅数百下后，全昭妍的身体止不住的颤抖，滚烫的爱液喷涌而出，刺在花心深处。

全昭妍被烫的大叫起来，双腿却是紧紧地缠着宋雨琦的身体。身体里的宋雨琦的性器又涨大了一些，卡在生殖腔内，顶端抵在全昭妍花心上的那一点，小孔里不断射出的精液，全部滴落Omega身体里。

“昭妍……呜……嗯…我爱你。”

宋雨琦在第一次射精的时候，就已经哭了。虽然趴在自己身上，用如此羞耻姿势做着隐秘之事的人，梨花带雨的模样跟平时差之甚远。全昭妍还是忍不住亲吻了一下宋雨琦，安慰着她。

“我也是。”

不过她心里还是想着，这样的小孩，真是太可爱了。


End file.
